Romeo and Juliet Shadow and Maria
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: What if Shadow and Maria's families didn't get along. What if their great ancestors were Romeo and Juliet and their problems passed onto them? Why do shadow and Maria both get dreams of their ancestors' experiences? What will happen when they meet at the Renaissance Faire? Once sparks fly, what will their families think? What'll happen to the couple who found love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

**HAAAIYA PEOPLES! Sorry it has been a long while. School, Friday Night Live activities etc. ANYWHO! In class this idea popped into my head saying. "Hey Shadria story based off of Romeo and Juliet!" I personally think this might be one of my best ideas yet. SO bear with me and I hope ya like it! ENNNNJOYYYYY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Maria's Dream/ Maria's Pov**

I am walking down a long hallway lit by the afternoon light flooding through the open windows. Along with me was a nurse and my mother.

"Juliet, my dear?" my mother said, looking in my direction.

"Yes Ma'am?" I questioned, looking at her.

"How do you feel about getting married?" She asked.

"Married?" the nurse interrupted, "Oh such a wonderful thing marriage is! I hope one day this beautiful young one I raised shall be married to a wonderful young man one day. Oh, do I remember-"

"Nurse, please… hold thy peace." Mother said, she turned her line of vision back to me, "Well my dear? What say you?"

"It is an honor that I wish to have one day." I answered.

"Then it is settled!" mother said with a smile, "You shall meet the one you are to marry at the gathering later tonight."

With that she walked off, leaving the me and the nurse, still in the hallway. I got a look of wonder on my face. The nurse noticed.

"What could be the matter dear?" she asked.

"I never understood it…" I said, "The arranged marriage. Why not marry one you love, why marry someone you do not even know?"

"Heaven knows dearie." The nurse said, putting a hand on my back, "Well we still have much to do, we must get you prettied up too dear, come along."

She took my hand and led me through the hallway. Off to get ready for meeting my future husband.

**Shadow's dream/ Shadow's Pov**

I am walking down an alleyway in town, and soon see Mercutio looking my way. Deciding to ignore him, I sit down a good distance away.

"Romeo!" Mercutio called.

There goes wanting to stay alone…

He approached me, studying my appearance he noticed something was off.

"Whatever is the matter Romeo? Why do you look so… glum?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Nothing?" he laughed, "You never look this way for nothing."

"If you truly must know it is because of a woman." I answered, feeling stupid that I admitted my sad appearance is because of a woman.

"What?" Mercutio blinked, "You mean she does not love you back?"

"Yes, that is true." I sighed, "I am nothing to Rosaline."

"And you thought she was the one." He said.

"Yes, but she obviously is not." I said.

He stayed quiet for a moment, then a smile crept upon his face. Oh dear God, what could he possibly be thinking now?

"I have an idea!" He chimed.

"What?" I moaned, obvious irritation in my voice.

"The Capulet's are having a mask. **(for you peoples who don't know, a mask is a type of gathering for people to wear masks and dance.)** How about we sneak in, since it is a mask, surely nobody will know we are from the Montagues' side." He said, the smile now plastered clear across his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go at least. But I won't do much socializing." I growled.

Mercutio laughed.

"Ah, who knows, you might meet someone there…" He winked, before dragging me off to go get ready.

**End Shadow's Dream/ Still Shadow's Pov**

I woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun shine through my window and on my face. I opened one of my eyes only to be blinded by the light. Closing my eyes again and groaning, rolling over and covering my head with the pillow. "What is up with that dream?" I wondered.

The door opens quietly. My mother walks in and sits down on the side of the bed. I feel her grab my shoulder and shake me lightly.

"Shadow, sweetie it's time to get up." She said.

I groaned again.

"Come on… five more minutes…" I said, my voice muffled from being under the pillow.

She rolled her eyes and took the pillow from me. I covered myself with the blankets, only to have those taken too. I sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'm awake." I said, staring at her with my eyes half open.

"Good." Mom smiled, "You getting excited?"

"For what?" I asked, sitting up and looking at her with a confused expression.

"The Renaissance Faire silly. You were looking forward to going remember?" she said, "Aren't you going to take Emily?"

"Oh yeah, I am going, but I am not taking Emily." I said.

"Why not? Don't you like her?" mom questioned.

"I do, but she doesn't feel the same way." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." She rubbed my back, "Well, good news, the costume that you ordered for the Faire is here. And who knows, you might see someone else there."

She smiled and got up, leaving the room. I got up, got dressed and headed into the main room of the house.

Find someone else? Like that will ever happen…

**Out of Maria's dream/ Maria's Pov**

I lay in bed, half awake, half asleep. I was feeling so at peace, until I have all of the air knocked out of me from a certain someone jumping on me.

"OOF!" I wheezed, as I jolted awake.

"Waky, waky sleepyhead!" I hear the voice of my best friend, (More like sister) Angie.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because!"

"No…"

"Wake up!" Angie jumped on me again.

"Oof! OK fine! I'm awake…" I sat up and she sat next to me.

I glared at her, Angie smiled innocently.

"HI!" She chimed. Crap, she's hyper.

I made a small waving gesture.

"Guess what today is!" She squeaked happily.

"Friday." I said tiredly.

"Yes, but not what I was asking." She said, "The Renaissance Faire."

"Oooh!" I said.

"Our costumes just got here too!" Angie chimed again.

"Awesome." I said, feeling a little more awake.

Angie noticed I had an odd look to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"It's that dream again, I don't get it though. Why am I getting re-occuring dreams of Romeo and Juliet?"

Angie shrugged.

"Who knows. But come on girly, get your head into reality, out of bed and let's go try on the costumes!"

Angie dragged me out of bed and into the living room so we could prepare for the Faire.

**PHEW! Lots of typing there! Dang my hands hurt... Well I hope ya liked it! So anywho, Hope ya enjoyed! even though I said that already, and PLEEEASE REVIEW NICELY! BUH BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Back with a new chapter! I am really liking this idea and I hope you are too!**

**And for those of you who wish to know, Angie lives with Maria and her family, they took her under their wing after finding her alone on the streets.**

**shoutout goes to my two favorite readers. janice mae and aliciathewolf45! **

**janice mae! You are meh best bud and YOU PEOPLES SHOULD READ THIS PERSON'S STORIES! She's awesome and my best bud, and Angie is actually her OC!**

**aliciathewolf45 HEEEEEEY! Glad your liking it so far! :D I know ya like Shadamy, but thanks for reading my story! YOU PEOPLES SHOULD READ THIS AWESOME PERSON'S STORIES TOO! I love her stories as I love janice mae's stories! **

**Anywho enough said! ONTO THY CHAPTOR AND HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 2**

**Maria's Pov**

It is later that evening, about an hour till the Renaissance Faire. We changed into our dresses and stared at each other in awe.

"Wow Angie! I'm impressed." I smirked.

"What?" She shot me a confused look.

"You actually look like a girl." I said.

She glared at me.

"You HAD to point that out?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I laughed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"Aww man! You're right!" She burst, "I do look like a girl!"

Angie flailed her arms weakly and continued to frown. I laughed, causing her to glare at me. All I did was smile innocently. She rolled her eyes and then a small smile replaced the frown.

"Alrighty, let's go show your parents." She said, dragging me into the living room.

On the couch were my mom and dad. Dad was reading the paper, while mom had a book in her hands. The sound of our footsteps caught my mom's attention and she looked up from her book.

"Wow, you two look great!" Mom smiled, "Honey, look at the two beautiful women in front of us."

Dad folded the paper down and looked us over.

"You two do look awful fancy!" He complimented, "And looky here! Angie turned herself into a girl."

"Why must you all point that out?!" Angie frowned, and lightly flailed her arms again, hanging her head afterwards.

Dad chuckled, Mom laughed, and I joined in. Angie's face went red out of embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon Ang. Ya never look like a girl, and now you do. So it's a bit of a rare sight." I said, patting her back.

She glared at me, I smiled again.

"Well, the Faire starts soon so you two bets get going." Mom said, checking her wristwatch.

"Good idea," I said, "let's go girly."

I grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her along with me as I walked out the front door.

"Stop calling me that!" Angie yelled.

**Shadow's Pov**

I FINALLY got to make it out of the house and to the Faire. My parents kept fretting about how I actually dressed up for once. I saw how elegantly everything was decorated. The Faire was in a grassy valley which was near a lake, and out near the lake was a gazebo, the kind of thing that couples spend alone time at. I must admit, it looked pretty nice. I walked through the valley and went up to where the music was playing , and many people were dancing.

Looking around and checking things out, listening to the music. I caught a glimpse of something… no… someone… Emily? No.. It can't be her.. it's… Who is that? I have absolutely no clue who I was looking at, all I know is that she is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

Her blonde hair shimmered in the light from the sunset. She seemed to be laughing with someone. Her smile sent shivers throughout my body. The sound of her laugh added to the beautiful music playing.

I was in a trance as I kept her locked in my gaze. Not letting her leave my sight. Thoughts were racing through my head, telling me to ask her to dance. Oh! Too late, she joined into the dance, well… it's the one where you switch partners, maybe I will get my chance.

I headed into the dance and grabbed a partner. A good few minutes into the dance I finally found myself face to face with her. The entire world was tuned out and the only thing I saw was her.

I had a flash, suddenly I found myself in Romeo's shoes and I was looking at Juliet. Then I came back to reality and saw the girl. I made eye contact with her and placed a hand on her waist and she secured her left hand in mine while putting her right on my shoulder. The music slowed down and we swayed to the music.

I kept looking into her deep blue eyes, her face showed that she was confused, but her eyes showed that she was feeling the same way I am, curious.

We started dancing our way out of the crowd and over to the gazebo, which overlooked the lake. The music was still in hearing range and we danced, alone in the middle of the gazebo. The sun had gone down already and the moon and stars have come out.

I released my hand from her waist and twirled her then secured her into my grip once more. She smiled, and blushed, causing her to look down. Taking my hand out of hers, I slip my finger under her chin, lifting her head back up for me to meet her gaze, making her blush even more.

"You seem nervous." I remarked.

"Well, we don't know each other, and, it's just.. I don't really dance with people that often." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Nobody really asks me to." She said, looking down again.

I lifted her chin back up.

"Then they obviously don't notice how beautiful you are, which I find hard to believe that anyone could pass up someone like you." I said, with a small smile.

She stayed quiet and blushed even more. I chuckled.

"What is your name?" I asked, still swaying to the music, now having both hands on her waist and both her arms around my shoulders.

"Maria." She said.

Her voice like an angel, saying such a beautiful name. What did I do to meet someone like Maria?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maria." I said, "I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

"It's nice to meet you too Shadow." She said.

I smiled, and she smiled as well. We had each other locked in eye contact. The world around us disappeared again. I found myself leaning forward and closing my eyes. Maria closed her eyes as well. I leaned my head down to her and we were merely centimeters apart. I could feel her breath on my lips and I leaned a bit closer and finally kissed her gently. She shyly returned the kiss, and a warm feeling shot through me.

We kissed for what seemed to be ages. Not knowing how long we have been alone.

**Maria's Pov**

I had no idea what was going on. We hardly know each other, and we are kissing, but… it feels so right to be here. Standing here with Shadow I felt safe, I don't know why, I just do.

We part from the kiss as we heard the rustling of grass, as a sign of someone approaching.

"Maria!" Angie said, walking up to me, "I've been looking for you forever. It's getting late and your parents will probably kill us if we are home later than when we said we'd be back."

"Oh crap! Is it that late already?" I blinked, and looked back at Shadow, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, thank you for the dance."

Shadow smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, held my hand and kissed it gently. I smiled and blushed as Angie and I turned away to head home.

A while later we get back to the house and walk inside, to be greeted by my mom and dad.

"Hey girls, have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yes!" Angie said, "It was a blast!"

"Ditto!" I said happily.

"Seems like you two have had a long night." Dad said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the hay." I said, right in the middle of a yawn.

"Same." Angie said.

"Alright, goodnight girls." Mom said, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I said as we walked into my room.

Angie and I changed into our pjs and crawled into our beds.

"Who was that guy?" Angie asked.

"He said his name was Shadow." I said.

"I saw you two kiss two…" Angie said teasingly.

"Ang!" I felt my face flush red.

She laughed.

"I'm not stupid, I know a couple when I see one." She said, "But we can talk more tomorrow, I'm beat."

"Alright, night Ang." I yawned as I turned off the bedside lamp and rested my head on my pillow. "Who was that guy? He was so sweet, and gentle, I wish I could see him again soon."

I closed my eyes and touched my lips, still feeling the kiss. I moved my hand under the covers and soon felt myself drift to sleep.

**PHEW! dang that was a looooong one! Ah well, they finally met! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, anywho, I'm tired and my eyes are like buging out on me for being in front of the computer screen all day. Stay tuned for the next chapter and pleeeeease review nicely. PLEEEASE no bad comments, if ya don't like don't read. BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! Peace... Love... COOOOKIES! x]**


End file.
